


Move In With Me?

by Delta1327



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Moving In Together, commitment issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delta1327/pseuds/Delta1327
Summary: in which Seung-Gil has commitment issues





	Move In With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> (not important to the story, skip if you want)  
> so a few days ago I found a half finished first chapter of an hp fanfic I started like two years ago, and accidentally completed two chapters of it in a few hours. I am literally the worst at actually,, writing instead of just completing fanfics in my head and that was such an achievement to me I decided to try and share my newfound motivation with another half finished piece of work, dug through all of my docs and found this and here we are!! I don't know where this sudden motivation came from but I'm sure asf not complaining lol
> 
> thank you to @aheartfullofyoi on tumblr for giving me the 'moving' prompt!
> 
> this started out as a 5+1 thing but then the fifth and sixth thing started merging so yeah

June 2017  
The first time JJ asked, they'd been Skyping, just a few months after they'd started dating. It had been a long day of practice for Seung-Gil, and although he'd never admit it, sometimes thinking of curling up in bed and talking to his boyfriend was one of the only things that kept him going on difficult days.

"You should move to Canada."  
Seung-Gil's face went slack with shock. He was unable to speak for a minute.

"W-what?" He managed. JJ shrugged.

"We'd get to see each other more. I don't know. I didn't really mean..."

"Uh, right." He said, staring at the small, pixellated picture of his boyfriend. Mercifully, JJ quickly changed the subject to his younger brother, who was having trouble landing his triple loop, and that was that. Or so Seung-Gil thought.

~

August 2017  
The next time JJ brought it up was when he visited Seung-Gil in Pyeongchang for their six month anniversary. Seung-Gil had been waiting at the airport for JJ. The second JJ spotted him, he started running like some love crazed lunatic. He picked up the shorter man and twirled him around, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Seung-Gil grumbled and complained, cheeks pink, until JJ had put him down. 

"Jean, that was embarrassing," he protested and the Canadian let out a loud laugh. "Jean, I'm serious. Look, people are staring." JJ looked down tenderly at Seung-Gil.

"I'm sorry. I just really missed you. I wish you lived with me, then we could see each other all the time." After a moment of stunned silence on Seung-Gil's part, he realised that JJ had again meant nothing by it, and replied.

"We Skype almost every day." His tone was a little higher than usual, and he thanked every possible God there might be that his boyfriend couldn't pick up on a social cue if he tried as the conversation went back to normal.

~

August 2017  
The third time, which was mostly an unspoken question, was actually prompted by someone else. Phichit, to be exact. He  
seemed to have taken it upon himself to adopt the two most introverted skaters, Seung-Gil and Otabek, and this included a group chat. It was during Seung-Gil's lunch break just a few days after JJ left, that his phone started buzzing with notifications.

Phichit: hey guys!

Phichit: I have some news!!!!!!

Otabek: ?

Otabek had always been even blunter than Seung-Gil. Although Seung-Gil would never admit it, JJ had a lot to do with that. The Canadian skater had softened him, and Seung-Gil was more observant and careful of others than he used to be - which was in itself odd, JJ being possibly the least observant person in the world. The point was that he made Seung-Gil care a little more. Not that Otabek and Yuri weren't just as in love as them, but Yuri didn't seem to have the same effect on Otabek.

Seung-Gil: What is it?

Phichit: well....

Phichit: Chris is moving in with me!!!!!!

Seung-Gil: Wow, that's great.

Otabek: I wasn't expecting that. Congratulations.

Phichit: tyyyy!!!!

Phichit: I'm about to post it on instagram but I wanted to tell people like you guys first

Seung-Gil: Lunch break is over. Bye, congratulations again Phichit.

Phichit: thanks, bye!!!

JJ rang him that night. "Seung-Gil! Did you hear? Phichit and Chris are moving in together!"

"Yes, I heard," Seung-Gil replied. "Phichit's very excited."

"Well, he's moving in with the love of his life. Why wouldn't he be excited?"

"Losing his independence," Seung-Gil pointed out.

"Not really. He's starting a new chapter of his life is all." JJ was looking at him a little strangely.

"That could be scary."

"Not if he loves him."

"Loving him has nothing to do with it."

"I think it has everything to do with it." The two stared at each other for a second.

"Well, I should eat dinner. Bye." Seung-Gil said quickly. As he turned off his laptop he wondered if JJ had even noticed that the conversation they were having wasn't really about Phichit and Chris. His boyfriend really was dense enough not to have, but the look in his eyes....

~

October 2017  
The fourth time had also been prompted by Phichit. Phichit had taken Otabek and Seung-Gil out to dinner in Canada since the three were all competing. JJ, who wasn't competing in Skate Canada this year but had come to support Seung-Gil, had plans, so Seung-Gil accepted the invitation. Phichit met them at the restaurant, practically glowing with happiness.

"It's so good to see you!" He gushed, pulling them both into quick hugs. "You guys ready for the short program tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Seung-Gil replied shortly. 

"Yes," Otabek said. "Yuri helped me with it, so I want to perform it well for him."

"That's so sweet!" Phichit squealed. "I'm sure you will! To be honest, I don't know if I'll do very well this year. I've been so busy, with Chris moving in and my brother getting married.... I haven't worked as much on my programs as I should have,"

"Is Chris not here? He has the time since he's retired now, right?" Seung-Gil asked.

"He was going to come, but his cat got ill so he stayed in Bangkok." Seung-Gil's phone started ringing as Phichit explained. He pulled it out to see the words Jean-Jacques Leroy lighting up the screen.

"It's Jean, I should take this." Phichit and Otabek nodded their acknowledgement and Seung-Gil turned away. "Jean? What is it?"

"Hey babe! My plans kinda fell through, so should I come over there?" 

"Yeah, okay." Seung-Gil replied. 

"Alright. See you there!" There was a beep and Seung-Gil turned back to the table. 

"Jean's coming here." 

"Cool! The more the merrier! We should probably order," as Phichit tried to catch the waiter's attention, Otabek asked curiously,

"Why do you call him Jean?"

"Hm? Oh, it goes back to our junior days. I always thought the name JJ was ridiculous," Otabek hummed in acknowledgement as Seung-Gil pulled his phone back out to ask JJ what food he wanted.

~

When JJ arrived, he instantly swooped in to peck Seung-Gil's cheek. The Korean skater went red and batted him away. 

"Hey, babe! Hey, Otabek, Phichit! How are you guys?" Otabek grunted and Phichit smiled happily. 

"I'm great! Chris moved in three weeks ago and I've never been happier!" JJ smiled.

"So it was a good idea?" 

"The best! I used to miss him like, all the time, but now I know that whenever I go home he'll be there... I can't wait for the off season, I'm gonna show him all around Thailand!" JJ nodded.

"Sounds fun." Their meals arrived, and Otabek and Seung-Gil ate quietly, letting the two extroverts dominate the conversation.

 

As they began the walk back to their hotel, JJ tried to slide an arm around Seung-Gil, who stiffened but surrendered after a moment passed. 

"Phichit's very happy," JJ remarked casually.  
Seung-Gil nodded, avoiding his boyfriend's gaze. "Wouldn't you like that? We could see each other all the time, spend some of the off season exploring Canada..." Seung-Gil shifted uncomfortably.

"I like things the way they are." JJ didn't speak again until they got back to their hotel room.

~

December 2017  
Seung-Gil managed to make it to the final by the skin of his teeth. Viktor and the Yuris qualified easily, and JJ and Otabek made it too. Phichit seemed genuinely happy for them all, but Leo, who Seung-Gil had just pushed out, had to be comforted by Guang-Hong.

The night before the short program, Seung-Gil and JJ were lying on the king size bed in JJ's hotel room. Seung-Gil was trying to make sense of the television programme currently playing while JJ played with his hair. 

JJ moved back a tiny but noticeable amount, letting his hands fall to his lap. Seung-Gil glanced away from the TV, pushing himself up to a sitting position.

"What's wrong?" He asked, and JJ answered with a kiss. 

Seung-Gil hadn't had much experience with kissing before he and JJ had started dating, but he knew he liked kissing JJ. This was soft, vulnerable, and Seung-Gil felt like his stomach was doing loop de loops. When JJ pulled back, he took a moment to regain his composure. Meanwhile, JJ spoke.

"I love you, Seung. So much." Seung-Gil gave a rare smile.

"I love you too." He rarely said it, especially compared to how often JJ did, but he meant the words, however vulnerable it made him feel. JJ took his hand and gazed into his eyes.

"I want you to move in with me," he said seriously. Seung-Gil shifted, feeling a lump of panic in his throat. JJ didn't move. "It makes sense, Seung. I mean, we've been dating for eight months, which isn't that long, but I love you and you love me, and we're happy together. It's just hard when we don't get to see each other. You like Canada. We could stay in my apartment, or get a new one. What do you say?"

"JJ..." Seung-Gil managed. He felt horribly sick. He'd known it was coming, maybe since June when he'd said it casually on Skype, or maybe even before, when they'd just gotten together and Seung-Gil was helping him to move out Isabella's things. JJ obviously wanted a committed relationship. He'd been _engaged_. He swallowed again. "I-I don't know, JJ. Korea's my home." JJ raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think that's the problem here." Seung-Gil suddenly wished they were on Skype and he could make an excuse and close the laptop. This is what living together would be like, he thought bitterly. He looked away from JJ. "I think the problem is that you don't want, for whatever reason, to commit to this relationship." Seung-Gil was slightly confused. What was he meant to say to that?

"I think," JJ continued, "that maybe you don't care about me." There was a waver in his voice near the end of his sentence, and Seung-Gil looks back to see tears threatening to spill from the Canadian's eyes. Seung-Gil felt angry, like he never really had with JJ.

"How can you say that?!" He burst out heatedly. "I love you! I've put effort into this just like you have!" JJ was starting to look angry too.

"Then why?! You say that you love me but you're too scared to make a commitment! Maybe I should be with someone who isn't!"

"Maybe you should," Seung-Gil says coldly, after a moment. "If I'm so replaceable to you." JJ opens his mouth to say something, maybe an apology, maybe more argument, but Seung-Gil beats him to it. "Goodbye, Jean." He picked up his phone from the bedside table and slammed the door behind him as he walked out. Fortunately, none of the other skaters were in the corridor, and Seung-Gil made it safely to his own room.

He didn't bother going to the bed, and just slumped against the wall. A tear escaped his eye. Did he mean so little to JJ? Was a committed relationship all he was looking for? A trophy of sorts? Look at me, I'm Jean Jacques Leroy, and I'm a successful skater with a less successful skater boyfriend. Another tear went. He needed someone to talk to or better, drink with. He picked up his phone and texted Phichit.

Seung-Gil: come over. room 4. bring alcohol.

Phichit: dude u okay? we have the sp tomorrow

Oh, crap. Seung-Gil had almost forgotten. He thought for a moment.

Seung-Gil: bring it anyway.

Phichit: k.... be there in a sec

A few minutes later, during which Seung-Gil stared at the floor, there was a knock on the door. He leaned over and got half up to open it, then slumped back down. 

"Wow. What happened to you?" Phichit asked, holding a bottle of wine. It would do.

"Jean." He grumbled. Phichit sat down next to him.

"Big fight?" He asked gently, big eyes looking concerned. 

"Yes. He asked me to move in with him." This took Phichit a moment.

"I'm... not seeing the problem," 

"I don't want to move in with him." Phichit moved a little closer and put the wine down.

"Ah. Why not? Do you want to break up with him?" Seung-Gil shook his head morosely.

"No, I just...Canada is a long way from Korea. It's a really big commitment. Give me the wine." Phichit obliged and he took a swig. "If something went wrong... if Jean changed his mind, it would be difficult. I've never lived with a partner before, I might not like it. Jean might not like it."

"So you're scared," Phichit said as Seung-Gil took another drink. "That's okay, but a relationship is about taking risks that might not go well for you. It's about making compromises. Spending your life _together_. How can you do that if you line on opposite sides of the world? I'm not saying move in with him, I'm saying ask yourself if you're _actually_ not ready, which is fine, or if you are ready and you're just holding back because you're scared of the worst possible scenario." Seung-Gil blinked. "Did that make any sense?" Phichit asked. 

"Yeah. I guess. I still want to get drunk though." Phichit tutted. 

"I don't think that's a good idea. Short program, remember?" Seung-Gil groaned incoherently as Phichit extracted the bottle. "Instead, I am going to sleep over, and we are going to watch one Disney film, with a healthy snack, no popcorn because your coach will kill me, then go to sleep." Seung-Gil thought about this offer. Watching a Disney film didn't sound as bad as it would have last year. Although he would never admit it to Phichit, he actually kind of liked them.

"Okay."

~

In the morning, Seung-Gil didn't feel much better. He needed to decide what to do about JJ, but that could wait until after the skating. He needed to find his coach. Phichit was snoring on the floor. Seung-Gil refused to share a bed with him, as Phichit could and probably would win a trophy for liveliest sleeper. He did not need to wake up on the floor again. Seung-Gil gave him a kick and he woke up with a start.

Once Seung-Gil had taken a quick shower and gotten changed, they walked out of the hotel door. Unfortunately, a lone paparazzi had managed to get past security, and the day went from bad to worse as he started frantically snapping pictures of the two leaving the room. There'd be rumours of their affair within an hour. Seung-Gil sighed.

His short program did not go as well as he'd hoped. Still, it was a high score and if he did really well at his free skate, there was still a chance of a respectable 3rd place. All thoughts of the scores flew out of his mind when he saw JJ's skate, though. It was worse than 2016's. He looked as if he'd given up on everything. Seung-Gil stared at the TV. JJ looked _awful_. Guilt rushed through him. He'd been an idiot. Of course JJ loved him. Cared about him. Wanted to be closer to him. Seung-Gil realised he wanted that too, wanted to be able to _feel_ JJ, not just see him through a computer screen. He wanted to take this next step with him. He'd been so scared of everything going wrong that he'd not even tried. It was time to stop being scared. 

The second JJ morosely left the Kiss and Cry, Seung-Gil flung himself into his arms. 

"I'm sorry," he rushed. "I'm sorry, I want to move in with you, _I love you_ , Jean-" He broke off, realising JJ's parents/coaches were still right behind him. Crap. They exchanged glances with each other and silently vacated the area. JJ's eyes narrowed.

"I see." He said in a cold voice, but Seung-Gil could see the raw hurt in his eyes. "So you told me you didn't, let me mess up the short program so _you_ could do better, then tell me you do just to mess with my feelings? That's low, Lee." Seung-Gil felt a sickening feeling at the use of his surname. A knot of anxiety formed in his chest. 

"No," he whispered. "No, Jean. I wouldn't do that. I just- I was scared of messing up, and I felt like, like moving in with you was letting go of my control, my space, my life. But I saw you skate and I realised I was being an idiot. I realised you did care about me." He stared resolutely at JJ, despite the butterflies in his stomach. JJ stared back.

"You thought I didn't care about you?" He asked in a low voice, incredulous. "I love you, Seung-Gil, I tell you every day-"

"I know," Seung-Gil interrupts. "I just, my brain just kept telling me that you didn't, that you were lying, I don't know. I'm sorry. I meant it. I want to move in with you. I love you." He repeated, almost desperately. JJ launched himself at Seung-Gil and held him close. 

"I love you too."


End file.
